Friends
by Bandana
Summary: The sequel of Dorm Room, We're going 11 years after the last chapter was posted. Heiji is now 15 and is going away to a special high school where he meets a not so normal...boy? Cross dressing and weird mishaps,possibly shounen ai.
1. Default Chapter

Friends  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH Hakusho or Tengoku.  
  
Notes- Hey, What's up? Bandana here. It's been a long time, and I sorta promised a sequel. So what better time to begin it than now when it's so close to Christmas. Dorm Room was my number one Fan Fiction. With 204 reviews *cheers*. Well let's get the show on the road!-^^- Long live the Vampire ninjas!  
  
***  
  
The city of Tokyo was bright and snow covered the ground. The apartment tops were covered in snow as well and the air was freezing. Hiei and Botan sat on the couch in the middle of the coffee shop when the door opened to see Tengoku," Guess whose here!" Tengoku said to the little boy in her arms as she walked towards the two.  
  
"Hey you two, how was your Christmas shopping?" Botan asked as she took Heiji in her arms.  
  
"Well it was fun." Tengoku said with a small nod. Biting her lower lip.  
  
"Ah.problem?" Botan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tengoku jumped slightly," N-no not at all." She said as if on cue her cell phone rang. She quickly pick it up," Moshi, Moshi!" she said," Ah, don't worry I found him already." She said quickly turning away from Hiei and Botan.  
  
"Hn, Tengoku, you didn't happen to.I don't know.Lose our son on the bus again?" he asked his voice rising slightly as he said the last part, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Tengoku sweatdrops," Ah.No." she said trying to be calm.  
  
"Ah, just checking." He said before looking back at his paper.  
  
"Oh my god, you lost him on the bus? Again?" she said," I can't believe this, this is the fourth time.  
  
"No, No, No! You have it all wrong it was Jin and Touya who lost little guy." She said in a panic.  
  
Hiei looked up at her," Wait, why did Jin and Touya have Heiji?" he asked.  
  
"Ah.Well you see there was this guy." she started.  
  
"A second Oh my god! You left my baby with Jin and Touya because of a guy?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ah well-"  
  
The doors to the coffee shop opened and a messy haired red head with big blue eyes came in with a baby in his hand. "Ha ha! I've foun' him, all our troubles are ove-" he said he then saw Hiei and Botan staring at him. He took a step back," Shhh.don't move Tengoku maybe they don't see us." He said stupidly holding his breath.  
  
"Jin, Slowly set the baby down and run I've got your back. In the count of three."  
  
"1-2-."  
  
Jin took off running before Tengoku could get to three. He took off down the street and he slipped on a patch of ice and Hiei stood from the couch." Scare him?" he said giving Botan a hopeful look.  
  
Botan sighed before nodding and Hiei took off out the door and there was a fearful scream from outside and Tengoku and Botan watched Jin run away from Hiei.  
  
Hiei grinned and turned back and entered the coffee shop, he then walked over towards the couch and got a high five from Botan and he sat down.  
  
" So Tengoku, would you like fear or torment in your coffee?" Yukina asked as she approached Tengoku with a innocent smile.  
  
(So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke-You're broke-Your lovelife's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
  
But I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU (WHEN THE RAIN STARTS TO POUR))  
  
I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU (LIKE I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE  
  
I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU ('CAUSE YOU'RE THERE FOR ME TOO)  
  
****  
  
"Outside the carolers start to sing  
  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
  
'Cause joy is something they don't bring me  
  
My girlfriend is by my side  
  
From the roof are hanging sickles of ice  
  
Their whiny voices get irritating  
  
It's Christmas time again  
  
So I stand with a dead smile on my face  
  
Wondering how much of my time they'll waste  
  
Oh God, I hate these Satan's helpers "  
  
The sound of Blink 182's Christmas song was heard in the living room. Touya sat in his big black leather recliner chair eating breakfast.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." He muttered as the lyrics of the song filled his ears. He soon heard Yukina enter the apartment," Hey honey, guess what I found my 'theme holiday' song." He said with a smile as he looked back at her.  
  
Yukina raised an eyebrow and walked towards him and heard Blink 182's Christmas song. She sighs and looks at Touya," You know what happens in the end?" she asked him. Touya raised an eye brow," Erm.. no."  
  
"The guy takes a baseball bat and chases the carolers and makes them run for cover and he gets arrested and a guy rapes him." She said giving him a look.  
  
"Ah, like I said before, my 'Theme Holiday' song." He said totally ignoring the last part.  
  
Yukina sighs and rolls her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Touya on the forehead. The door of the apartment then opens and the two quickly glance up," Ho, ho, ho, guess who I am. I bet you'll never guess!" Vash said with his hands on his hips wearing a Santa suit.  
  
"Let me guess the Easter bunny." Touya said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nope." Vash said proudly.  
  
"Santa?" Yukina said with a smile.  
  
"Yep!" he said with a nod." I thought I'd get Heiji into the Christmas spirit."  
  
"Ah, Vash theirs Five days before Christmas." Touya said.  
  
"I couldn't help it, besides I was lucky enough to even get a Santa outfit." Vash said taking off the beard and hat.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the door opened and Botan came in Little Heiji in front of her. Heiji suddenly let out a gasp.  
  
"Uncle Vash is the real Santa!" he said excitedly and he ran over and climbed into Vash's lap.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke and Jin sighed as they walked that day had been the worst day of winter, it was freezing out and Yusuke's car broke down. This forced the two to walk home. And much to their luck they lived no where close to their work. Both their cell phones were broken and they had no money for a bus.  
  
"This has been quite a day has it not." Yusuke bitterly.  
  
Jin was near tears," me feet frozen!" he said shivering.  
  
"Maybe we could send a telepathic message to one of the guys." Yusuke said his brain frying as he tried to think of what to do.  
  
"Nice idea and to think you tried so hard to think of it, I smell your little brain frying Urameshi, but that'll never work." Jin said with a sigh.  
  
"Why not?" Yusuke said in a very crazy sounding tone.  
  
"We don't have those kind of powers." Jin said teeth chattering.  
  
Yusuke suddenly stopped walking." What's the 1) mottor Urameshi?" Jin asked, when suddenly Yusuke fell over.  
  
"Can.not.go.on.too.cold." Yusuke muttered." Jin. you can have the rest of my money, it's taped to the back of the toilet in the bathroom. Never made it to get a savings account!" he said then his eyes slowly closed.  
  
"NOOOOO! Urameshi!"  
  
"Boy you two are such bakas."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Hiei, I would think a little brain dead would be the words to describe."  
  
Yusuke's head shot up," Kurama-chan!" he said happily.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama but how?" Jin asked.  
  
"We work right down the street from your work baka." Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Wait but." Yusuke started before looking at his surroundings. He saw they were still in front of their work building. He blinked strangely," Erm. I knew that." He said standing up with a grin as he put his hands on his hips. A sudden cold wind passed by causing Yusuke to shiver.  
  
***  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Hiei and Heiji went out to the mall to get Botan a Christmas present. They entered and they started towards the jewelry when they suddenly saw a guy who stood a few feet from them. "Hello there! Welcome to the jewelry! Don't make me have to go over there and give you a hug!" the man said with a smile.  
  
Both Hiei and Heiji's eyes twitched slightly doing the same thing.  
  
"Alrighty then I'll come over and hug ya then!" the man said with a brighter smile as he started towards them. Hiei quickly jumped up kicking the man in the face knocking him out. A ton of guys around him clapped and some sighed in relief.  
  
"Ya! Go daddy!" Heiji cheered.  
  
Hiei grinned and before going and picking out Botan's present.  
  
***  
  
Two days later Hiei went to Tengoku who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the coffee shop," Tengoku, I need you to do something for me." He said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Sure." She said putting down her book," What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Hold this for me until Christmas Baka." He said handing her a small box.  
  
"Ok, wait, why?" she asked.  
  
"Cause the onnas looking for it, and I had to lie to her and tell her I wasn't getting her anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said he'd make me sleep on the couch alone." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Ah, righty then. I'll watch it for you." She said.  
  
" You better watch it better than you do my son, or I'll kill you." He said standing, then taking off.  
  
***  
  
"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!" the voice of the person who appeared at door said causing Heiji to jump up from Hiei's lap.  
  
"Yay! Vash is here!" he cheered and leaped into Vash's arms," Did you bring me anything Vash?" he asked a bright smile on his face.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did." Vash said," I did."  
  
"But Santa. I thought you didn't have enough money to buy presents." Botan said.  
  
"He found Yusuke's money that's taped to the back of the toilet at home." Kurama said entering after Vash.  
  
Botan grinned," You just now discovered the money?" she said," I've known about it sense he moved into that apartment."  
  
"Yes well your miss snoopy I'm surprised you didn't discover my money under the sink." Vash said stupidly.  
  
"Really now? Under the sink you say?" Kurama said raising an eyebrow at Vash whom nodded handing Heiji his present, but quickly caught what he had just did.  
  
"Crap!" he said" No one move! I'm slowly putting the boy down and exiting the room." Vash said as he set Heiji down and then took off out the door.  
  
"Hey guys." A voice said as the owner entered the room. Keiko, Yukina and Tengoku entered the apartment with presents in their hands.  
  
Hiei made his way over to Tengoku," The present." He said quietly holding out his hand.  
  
"Well you see Hiei. I."  
  
"She lost it." Keiko said to be blunt.  
  
A shadow cast over Hiei's face, out of anger. Tengoku jumped slightly, Yukina threw her a look," What are you waiting for run!" she said and Tengoku turned and raced out the door, followed by an angry Hiei.  
  
****  
  
Sorry it wasn't too good, my brain isn't much in the creative side at the moment, Merry Christmas! 


	2. Home Away From Home

--Friends--  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH or any of the cross over characters.  
  
Authors notes- Sorry everyone for not updating this ficslumps slightly When I felt like updating this fic fan fiction.net pooped out on me and I was like"Come on!! Geez why ya doing this to me?!". So then I was thinking over the events that should happen in the sequel of a series that people seemed to like (Dorm Room). So like I said I was thinking about where I was going with the "Friends" fan fic. And I truly didn't have a clue. I was going to put up more about the "Wacky adventures of Hiei and Botan's life" and to be real straight forward I'm not much of a humorous person sadly enoughtakes in a deep breath before shrugging  
  
So, I decided to make the first chapter of Friends as "What happened to the gang after college" So everyone's about erm... lets see 23 years old in the last chapter(all went to college for four years Botan, Keiko, and Yukina changed schools after the first year and went to Hiei and everyone Else's school, just saying.)Heiji was four last chapter and I decided after thinking for a while and now I'm going to face the story on Heiji the child Hiei and Botan had during their second year of college. It's 11 years sense the last chapter and Heiji's 15 starting high school.And the drama will start, cross dressing and and unfortunate mishaps. On with the chapter! Please enjoy!  
  
--Friends--  
  
Chapter2- Home Away from Home...  
  
(11 years sense last chapter...--)  
  
"Er...Why can't I just go to a normal school?" A 15 year old Heiji said giving his parents a look that much resembled his father's 'what are you telling me?' look. He continued to look at them like that as he filled his plate.  
  
Heiji had grown up to mostly resemble his father is looks. He has night sky black hair and crimson colored eyes. His hair shaggy only going to about the middle of his cheeks with bangs. Though he resembles his father in looks every once and a while you could see some resemblance from his mother.  
  
"Well, with this school we're sending you to is a lot better than your 'normal' high school. Better education, more time to yourself, a chance to have more time with your friends and you'd only have to see us on week ends." Botan said giving a small smile.  
  
"So what your saying is you wan to get rid of me?" Heiji said slurping his noodles.  
  
"No, No dear, we just want you to get a great education. Besides, you don't always want us around embarrassing you do you?" Botan asked sweat dropping slightly.  
  
"Well, you do still treat me like a kid, and you do embarrass me in stores when you do the dancing panda thing with the stuffed pandas. And when you make me hold your purse when your trying on clothes and when you call me shudders He-Panda." Heiji said both Hiei and Heiji's eye twitching slightly.  
  
" Aww, but you love pandas He-chan." Botan said smiling with her usual cutesy look.  
  
"Yeah, but that's private information that you don't have to tell everyone about it!" Heiji said blushing furiously slamming a fist on the table.  
  
"Stop bashing on me! Bash on your father for once." Botan said slamming a fist on the table with the same look on her face as the one Heiji had on a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Well...Dad...dad's cool when I was four he punched out a gay guy who threaten to hug him." Heiji said with a goofy looking grin.  
  
Botan looked at Hiei with a weird look, Hiei looked back at her and grinned before sticking out his tongue cuteish-like. Botan gave him a dirty look before sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll go to this weird school. But if I come back with a girlfriend whose pregnant just know you'll have to be supportive of our decision to drop the baby off with you and not come back until we're out of school and dead." Heiji said as he finished his plate and went to put it in the dish washer(OCC/sarcastic I hope my kid will be nice enough to do that to me.).  
  
"Hn, as exciting as that sounds, I'll just give you one piece of advice, keep your little buddy in your pants." Hiei said as he stood and put his dish in the dish washer walking passed his blushing son.  
  
"That's mean." Heiji muttered.  
  
"Like we really needed to hear that!" everyone else at the table said dropping their forks on their plates(OCC/ everyone else referring to Tengoku, Jin, Touya, Yusuke, Kurama,Vash, Yukina, and Keiko.  
  
"I'll go pack." Heiji muttered before heading to his room.  
  
"Hana, I'm not going to do this." He argued with his twin." I'm not going to switch identities with you so you can meet some guy you barely even know. All you know is he's a model-"  
  
"And that he's a male, he's 15, his favorite color is red, his birthday is march 4th, his parents used to be market owners but sold their store so they could get Tai a agent." Hana said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Her twin blinked slightly before shaking his head," You don't know what he's like, you might be disappointed, what if he's some sort of jerk, or is secretly gay or something?"  
  
"Then I'll de-jerk him or de-homo him." Hana said opening her bright blue eyes and grinning smugly. Hana had bright blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. Her twin looked just like her but he had shorter hair and no chest.  
  
Hido stared at her weirdly,"Yeah right." he muttered."Besides, while your trying to get a date you'll be acting as me, people will think I'm gay. Any I'll tell you, I'm not gay. And what if I did go to your school as you, what if I see a really hot girl and I wanna ask her out? That would make you look like your a lesbian."  
  
"I have the perfect plan. Me and Tai will be friends, then I'll tell him about my twin sister-"  
  
"And he'll think your lying." Hido interrupted," He'll think I was a cross dresser."  
  
"You don't know that, like you said I don't know what his personality is like, what if he's a slow cute guy whose totally straight?" Hana asked with a grin.  
  
Hido rolls his eyes falling back onto the bed.  
  
"Look Hido, we'll only do it for a couple of days. I'll give you my Mp3 player, and my key board.And look, you always wanted to spend more time with your real mom, this can be your chance." Hana thought biting her lip.  
  
'The things I'll do for my beloved Taichi.' Hana thought.  
  
Hido sighed," Fine." he muttered," Don't skip class and don't fail me." Hido said as he stood and headed to the door.  
  
Hido and Hana are identical twin brother and sister. Their parents divorced at a very young age and each parent took a twin and they separated, he wasn't until a few years ago they met at the super market.  
  
"Fujishima Taichi here comes your dream girl!" Hana said excitedly.  
  
"Well, we'll see you on the week ends." Botan said as she and Hiei stood infront of Heiji on the front yard of Heiji's new school. Botan glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching and she quickly pulled Heiji into a bear hug.  
  
Heiji smiled to himself before leaning into the hug. He pulled back and smiled," Love you mom." He reached up and kissed her on the cheek and looked at his dad before hugging him." Bye mom, bye dad, see you Friday!" Heiji said before racing off.  
  
"Seems like only yesterday I was scared to tell you I was preganet." Botan said with a sigh.  
  
"Hn." was Hiei's only responds as he wrapped an arm around Botan, causing her to blush lightly and headed off towards the car.  
  
Hana chopped her long shoulder length hair and (OCC/blushes) and strapped down her breast looking almost exactly like Hido. She glanced around anxiously trying to see if she could spot Tai somewhere in the large crowd around her.  
  
He gave stopped on a boy with shaggy black hair that went to maybe the middle of the boy's cheeks, he kind of looked like Tai. In a strange way that is.He was kinda...dreamy, in a cute little guy kind of way.  
  
"Room 305." Heiji read outloud to himself, before glancing around, he tapped someone on the shoulder and asked which hall did he have to take to get to room 305. The girl smiled at him before pointing him off in the right direction.  
  
"Hey, get out of my way." Hana suddenly heard from behind her. She blinked and turned to see some guy with choppy strawberry blond hair that went to his middle cheek, his eyes a chocolate colored brown.  
  
Hana froze.'Taichi Fujishima.' she thought stunned.  
  
"Erm...move." he said.  
  
Hana nodded slowly before moving out of the way for Tai to get through.'Tai...chi Fuji...shima...told...me...Kaido Hana...me.. to mo..ve' she thought blushing to herself.'He spoke to me.' she thought.  
  
"Midori Hido, I would think." a woman's voice from infront of her said causing Hana to snap out of her day dream world.  
  
"Huh? Er...yeah how'd you know?" Hana asked suddenly noticing all the students had disappeared.  
  
"Your the last key I have left." the lady said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh." Hana said slightly embarrassed." Ah, may I please have my key ma'm?" Hana asked.  
  
"My, someone raised their son right." the lady said with a smile as she handed Hana the key," Good luck in your classes darling." the woman said before waving Hana off.  
  
Hana waved back before smiling to herself."Arigoto." Hana said taking off to find her dorm."305." she whispered to herself.'Dang it, I forgot this is sorted out into boys and girls. I'll have to be sleeping in the same dorm as a boy.' she thought, her eyes suddenly turned into stars,' I hope I have to share a dorm with Tai! Oh Kami-sama let me be with Taichi!' she thought praying hard.  
  
She found the door and took in a deep breath before putting the key in the door. She slowly turned the key when suddenly someone opened the door from inside. Hana blinked looking up into crimson colored eyes." Hi." she said giving a nervous laugh, blushing slightly.  
  
"You must be my room mate." Heiji said as he greeted 'him'." I'm Jaganshi Heiji."Heiji said holding a hand out for Hana to shake.  
  
"Ha-erm I mean, Midori Hido, that's my name, Midori Hido." Hana said nervously as she shook his hands.  
  
"Er...I hope you don't find me weird but your hands are really soft." Heiji said blushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, no problem, thanks." Hana said smiling slightly.' He's either gay, has a really ugly girlfriend, or is a nerd.' she thought.  
  
"Ah, come in. Ano... I hope your ok with the bed closes to bathroom. I put my stuff in the drawers of the bed next to the window." Heiji said.  
  
"No, actually that's cool, I'll have easy access to the bathroom that way. Besides I don't like the sun, it wakes me." Hana rambled.  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing I picked that bed. Sense I love sitting and watching the sun sets." Heiji said.  
  
Hana watched as Heiji stared out the window at the sun. He looked really cute for some reason, Hana blushed. She quickly tried to shake it off,' He's gotta be gay, he's just too Kawaii.' she thought heaving a sigh before falling backwards onto her new bed.  
  
Notes- Liked? No likey? Review please! Please don't flame me!-- I bare cookies. And before you all say this will just be another rip of Dorm Room and they'll end the same and blah, blah, blah. Not happening! I plan to have a different ending to Friends and have there be different situations than the ones in Dorm room. Well Anyways, please review! 


End file.
